Generally, telematics are the integrated use of telecommunications and informatics, wherein data is transmitted, received, and stored via telecommunication devices. Typically, telematics devices have two processors, such that an applications processor performs telematics application tasks, while interfacing with another wireless processor performing wireless tasks. Generally, the applications processor is a general purpose system-on-chip (SOC) that supports multiple industry-standard inter-processor serial busses. Typically, the wireless processor is a wireless mobile application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC).
Generally, the ASICs provide a universal asynchronous receiver transmitter (UART) for temporary debugging or firmware upgrading communications. When UARTs are used for permanent high-speed serial inter-processor communications, mismatched baud rates during the use of the UART can typically result from incompatible clock division, clock drift, incompatible crystal frequencies, or noise, which negatively impact such communications.